Warriors: Greyleaf's Choice
by Fourth Season
Summary: Thirty human years after the death of Firestar, the clans still live on. Greyleaf, a new thunderclan warrior, is faced with a tough choice. She can either follow love, and be with the tom of her dreams, Or she can stick to duty and forget about him. What will she choose?
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Sunstar- Golden tom with brown eyes**

**Deputy: Leopardheart- Spotted brown tom with green eyes**

**Medicine cat: Featherheart- Grey she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice- Rosepaw**

**Warriors: **

**Lilytail: White she-cat with blue eyes and ginger patches**

**Fernfoot: Brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Cherrytail: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mouseflight: Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Sparrowclaw: Light grey tom with darker flecks Blue eyes**

**Goldenfur: Golden tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Bramblepelt: Brown tom with a spiked pelt and amber eyes**

**Greyleaf: Light grey she-cat with darker grey stripes and emerald green eyes**

**Queens**

**Hollyflower: Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes Mate- Mouseflight 2 kits **

**Featherstorm: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes Mate- Leopardheart 3 kits **

**Berrysong: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Mate- Sparrowclaw 1 kit**

**Apprentices**

**Blackpaw: Black tom with dark green eyes Warrior name blackfur**

**Rosepaw: Ginger she-cat with darker spots and amber eyes medicine-cat name rosepetal**

**Cinderpaw: Dark grey she-cat with green eyes Warrior name cinderpool**

**Kits**

**Volekit: Mother- Featherstorm brown tom with green eyes**

**Squirrelkit: Mother- Featherstorm grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sandkit: Mother- Featherstorm light brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Molekit: Mother- Berrysong Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dustkit: Mother-Hollyflower Dark grey tom with green eyes**

**Brackenkit: Mother-Hollyflower Dark brown tom with golden eyes**

**Elders**

**Spottedfern: Brown she-cat with darker spots has green eyes**

**Runningleap: Brown tabby tom that has amber eyes**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Pinestar- Brown tabby tom with black stripes, a white muzzle and chest, and amber eyes**

**Deputy: Ravenclaw- Black tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Fernshadow- Dark brown tom with green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Russetpelt: Russet she-cat with green eyes**

**Frogleap: Brown tabby tom with one amber and one green eye**

**Mousefoot: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Cedarheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Darkfur: Black tom with green eyes**

**Badgerfall: Grey tom with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Windpelt: Grey she-cat with amber eyes Mate- Mousefoot 2 kits**

**Shadowfur: Black she-cat with green eyes Mate- Badgerfall 1 kit**

**Apprentices**

**Stonepaw: Dark grey tom with blue eyes Warrior name stonefoot**

**Rowanpaw: Russet tom with green eyes Warrior name rowanclaw**

**Ivypaw: Brown she-cat with amber eyes Warrior name ivyfrost**

**Kits**

**Eaglekit: Mother- Shadowfur brown tom with amber eyes**

**Shortkit: Mother- Windpelt Grey tom with amber eyes and a short tail**

**Dawnkit: Mother- Windpelt Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Crowstripe: Dark grey tom with black stripe down back has green eyes**

**Doveleaf: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Reedstar- dark grey tom with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Pebbleheart- Brown tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Willowbird- light grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Riverheart: Grey tom with amber eyes**

**Shellspirit: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Reedtail: Brown tabby with amber eyes**

**Hawkwhisker: Grey tabby with blue eyes**

**Splashtail: Black tom with amber eyes**

**Cloudypelt: Light grey she-cat with darker blotches and amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Softflower: Light grey she-cat with amber eyes Mate- Riverheart 2 kits**

**Lightstream: White she-cat with green eyes Mate- Reedtail**

**Apprentices**

**Mossypaw- Grey tom with white patches and amber eyes- warrior name mossyclaw**

**Shellpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes- warrior name shellfur**

**Stonepaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes – warrior name stoneheart**

**Kits**

**Spiritkit- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**Streamkit- Grey she-cat with amber eyes**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Breezestar- Grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Shrubtail- Brown tom with green eyes**

**Medicine cat: Leafspirit- Black she cat with green eyes apprentice Swiftpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Windflight: Brown tom with amber eyes**

**Featherdancer: Grey she-cat with light blue eyes**

**Twistedfoot: Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a backwards hind-paw**

**Longpelt: Grey tom with amber eyes and a long pelt**

**Goldenclaw: Golden tom with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Yellowfeather: Brown she-cat with blue eyes Mate- Goldenclaw 4kits**

**Apprentices**

**Heatherpaw- Brown she cat with green eyes warrior name- heatherpelt**

**Grasspaw- Light brown tom with amber eyes warrior name- Grassfur**

**Swiftpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes medicine-cat name swiftfoot**

**Kits**

**Thistlekit- Mother- Yellowfeather brown tom with green eyes**

**Brightkit- Mother- Yellowfeather golden she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sunkit- Mother- Yellowfeather golden tom with green eyes**

**Sedgekit- Mother- Yellowfeather Brown tom with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**Cloudyeye- Brown tom with spiked pelt and a blind eye**


	2. Chapter 1

1: Greypaw

At Sunhigh Greypaw was very excited. _I can't believe it! I'm becoming a warrior! _

"Greypaw. Please step forward." Sunstar called from the high-ledge.

Greypaw stepped out into the circle of clan cats. She stood as still as she could, but she couldn't help swishing her tail happily.

Sunstar started the ceremony. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Greypaw felt like the whole forest was focused on her. She held back an exited mew and answered. "I do."

Sunstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Greyleaf. StarClan honors your independence and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sunstar climbed down from the high-ledge and rested his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder respectfully. Sunstar stepped away from Greyleaf and her clan immediately surrounded her. T

hey all shouted her new name. " Greyleaf! Greyleaf! Greyleaf!"

Greyleaf got so exited she started to shout her new name too. When the clan finally settled down, Greyleaf was lead by Lilytail to the huge thorn bush that was known as the warrior's den. As Greyleaf went into the den she gasped. _It's so big! _

Lilytail chuckled. " Here's where you'll be sleeping," She said gesturing towards a nest more on the edge of the den " You're nest is between Goldenfur's and Bramblepelt's." Lilytail said.

Greyleaf padded towards her new nest. She circled three times and laid down in it. _This nest is so soft! Being a warrior is going to be the best. _She closed her eyes and purred happily.

Lilytail's voice called out from the entrance. " You can get some rest. You'll need it for your vigil tonight."

Greyleaf buried her head in the moss and drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pinestar

Pinestar began the long trek home from the Moon Pool. He ached all over from his recent encounter with StarClan, and all he wanted was to rest.

" Are you okay Pinefoo- I mean Pinestar?" Fernshadow, who was ShadowClan's medicine cat, asked.

" No I'm fine. Just tired is all." Pinestar answered.

_That was too painful! _He wanted to whine, but he kept his thoughts to himself. _As the new leader of ShadowClan I must be careful, and not show my weaknesses._

Eventually, around sundown, Pinestar and Fernshadow made it back to the camp. Pinestar strutted in with his head held high. He kept this up until he was inside the leaders den. He then collapsed into his new nest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Greyleaf

Greyleaf was woken later to stand vigil. All through the cold Leaf-Fall night she stayed alert. Her ears were pricked to hear any would-be intruders, and eyes alert for any sudden movement.

By the time sun-high finally came, Greyleaf was tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open and her head was drooping. _When will this be over! I just want to get some sleep! _

Just then, Greyleaf heard pawsteps, turned, and Goldenfur told her that her vigil was over. She gratefully walked to her nest, plopped down, and slept.

Greyleaf woke up from her slumber to exited voices and scurrying feet. She slowly got up to peer out of the den. It was nearly moon-high. _I slept through a whole day! I've never sleep for a whole day before. _

Her stomach growled, and Greyleaf became aware of how hungry she was. She walked towards the fresh-kill pile, not paying attention to anything around her, and crashed into Goldenfur. They landed in a heap if legs and fur. When they finally disentangled themselves Greyleaf was blushing.

" I'm so sorry Goldenfur." She apologized. " I didn't see you there."

_He'll probably be so mad at me. He might get Sunstar to un-warrior me. _To Greyleaf's surprise, he laughed. Then, Greyleaf started laughing too. They both laughed so hard that they fell on the floor again, this time not entangled. When they finally ran out of breath

Goldenfur said, " That was hilarious Greyleaf! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" He sighed, " You are a mouse-brained she-cat, you know that?"

Greyleaf turned to see his face, thinking that he was mad, but she only saw his huge grin.

" Yeah," Greyleaf replied. " I am such a mouse-brain."

They both erupted in laughing again. It seemed like the whole clan didn't exist. It seemed like there was only Greyleaf and Goldenfur.

Sunstar calling the clan interrupted them. " Today is the full moon." Sunstar's voice rang across the camp as the clan settled below the high-ledge."Goldenfur, Lilytail, Bramblepelt, Mouseflight, Leopardheart, Cinderpaw, Berrysong, and Greyleaf will be attending the gathering tonight. Featherheart and Rosepaw will also be attending."

Greyleaf was overjoyed. _This will be my first gathering as a warrior! I can't wait!_ Greyleaf looked around the camp. Blackpaw was sitting moodily at the entrance to the apprentice's den. He had gotten in trouble for eating while hunting, and he was confined to the camp for a week. _Serves him right. He shouldn't have broken the rules._

Blackpaw caught her eye and smiled. He had a handsome smile that made Greyleaf forget her previous thoughts. She broke eye contact by turning her head back to Sunstar.

"Those who will be attending," Sunstar continued. " Should help themselves to the fresh-kill pile."

With that said, Sunstar disappeared into his den.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Greyleaf

Greyleaf happily trotted to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump squirrel. As she turned around, She saw Blackpaw standing behind her. Greyleaf jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, and dropped her squirrel in the process. She landed gracefully and picked up her squirrel.

" Well, I see you're still the best jumper in the clan, Greyleaf." Blackpaw said.

Greyleaf smiled as best she could with the squirrel in her mouth.

Blackpaw laughed. " Hey Greyleaf," He asked, his dark green eyes on hers, " Would you like to come eat with me?"

Greyleaf nodded, and Blackpaw smiled. He chose a sparrow from the pile, and they walked over to the apprentice's den. They ate at a rock nearby that was usually used for sunning themselves.

" So," Blackpaw said as soon as he was done eating. " How's it like to be a warrior?"

Greyleaf looked up from her half eaten squirrel. From the look on his face Blackpaw wasn't very interested.

She replied. " I like it. The den is so cool! I sleep at the edge but it's not too bad."

A spark of interest kindled in Blackpaw's eyes.

" Who're you next to?" He asked.

_Where is he going with this? _Greyleaf replied." My nest is in between Goldenfur and Bramblepelt's. Why do you ask?"

Blackpaw ignored her question. " Do you like them?" He accused, as if it were her fault that her nest was in between two guys' nests.

" Uh . . .." Greyleaf paused.

Blackpaw jumped on top of the rock so that he was looking down at her.

" Well do you?" He asked again. His voice sounded threatening.

" Well-uh- I –uh-don't really know Bramblepelt. But-uh- Goldenfur seems nice." Greyleaf stammered.

Blackpaw sighed and jumped off the rock. He eyed her squirrel and asked. " Are you going to finish that?" Greyleaf nodded. " May I have some?" He asked and widened his eyes cutely.

Greyleaf couldn't say no to his cute-face and Blackpaw knew it. As an apprentice he would always get her to do his chores for him by using that face. She still fell for it now._ If I can't say no to him, how will I be able to say no when I have my own apprentice._

Blackpaw settled next to her and they ate side by side. When they were finished they stood up. Greyleaf noticed that he was still taller than her._ I always have to be the short one._

They said goodbye just as Sunstar called her for the gathering. As she raced out of the camp she couldn't stop herself from yowling with glee. _My first gathering as a warrior! I hope we get there fast enough._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pinestar

Pinestar led his warriors to the gathering, his newly appointed deputy, Ravenclaw, by his side. When they came to the tree-bridge ThunderClan was waiting there.

Pinestar searched the crowd and an attractive gray tabby she-cat caught his eye. _What are you doing! _His conscience screamed. _You can't think the enemy is attractive! _He looked away and led his group across first.

When he arrived on the island, he instinctively headed towards the crowd, but he stopped himself before he joined them. Pinestar climbed up the giant tree and stood on one of the lower limbs. The cats conversed below him and he couldn't help but try to listen in.

" So that's the new ShadowClan leader eh? He doesn't look too tough to me." Pinestar heard a RiverClan warrior say.

The medicine cats were discussing remedies for greencough. Pinestar eventually grew bored.

His eyes strayed to the grey she-cat he had seen earlier. She was sitting next to a golden cat. But, from his high perch, Pinestar couldn't tell if the golden cat was a tom or not. _Why would I even care if it were a tom or not? She's a ThunderClan cat! She has nothing to do with me. _

The other leaders joined him. Pinestar nodded respectfully to Sunstar, Breezestar, and Reedstar.

Beginning the gathering, Reedstar stepped forward. " RiverClan is flourishing. Prey is plentiful and we have a new warrior, Shellspirit."

A small ginger she-cat stood up in the crowd. All of RiverClan cheered for her, and apprentices from the other clans did too.

Reedstar stepped back and Breezestar stepped forward. " WindClan is doing well. The prey is plentiful and we welcome four new kits to our clan."

Yowls of approval rang across the island. Breezestar stepped back and nodded to Pinestar. He stepped forward casually, even though he was freaking out inside. _I hope I don't mess up._

Pinestar decided to keep it simple." ShadowClan is also thriving. I am the new leader and Ravenclaw is my deputy."

Members of ShadowClan cheered. Pinestar waited for the crowd to calm down.

Then, he continued." We also have a kit born to ShadowClan."

The cheers sounded again. He stepped back and nodded to Sunstar, glad to no longer be the center of attention.

Sunstar proudly announced, " The prey in ThunderClan is growing in numbers. ThunderClan also welcomes a new warrior, Greyleaf."

Pinestar watched as the grey she-cat he had been watching stood up proudly. All of ThunderClan seemed to be cheering. Greyleaf was obviously popular.

Sunstar continued." ThunderClan also welcomes three new kits."

The crowd cheered again. After his speech, Sunstar started to climb down the tree. The rest of the leaders followed in suit. _Wow, WindClan and ThunderClan are both welcoming lots of kits. I hope they don't grow too much. That would mean that we could be outnumbered._

His mind strayed to Greyleaf. _NO! I must not think of her. I don't even know her. Plus she is ThunderClan and I am ShadowClan. She has no effect on my life. _He wiped Greyleaf from his mind, and Pinestar gathered his clan, and they headed home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Greyleaf

Greyleaf had noticed the ShadowClan leader examining her. _It was as if he could tell that I was the new warrior before Sunstar announced it. _She dwelled on this all the way home.

When they arrived back at the camp Blackpaw was waiting for Greyleaf by the entrance.

" How was your first gathering as a warrior?" He asked.

Greyleaf stepped to the side of the thorn tunnel so that the clan could pass by her.

" It was amazing." She replied. " When Sunstar announced that I was a warrior the whole crowd cheered."

Blackpaw eyed her enviously. " I wish I could be a warrior now." He complained.

Blackpaw was 3 moons younger than Greyleaf so he still had 3 moons of training to go.

" Cheer up Blackpaw." Greyleaf said, patting his back. " You'll be a warrior sooner or later."

Blackpaw smiled. " I hope it's sooner." He replied.

As they walked through the thorn tunnel, Greyleaf yawned._ The gathering took a lot out of me since I had to sit vigil last night._

" Goodnight Blackpaw. I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled.

As she padded towards the warriors den, she heard his voice behind her.

" Good night Greyleaf!" He called.

When Greyleaf entered the warriors den Goldenfur and Bramblepelt were already asleep. She plopped down into her nest and easily fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pinestar

Unlike Greyleaf, Pinestar was not able to sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about Greyleaf. He paced back and forth across his den until he couldn't take it anymore.

He stepped out of his den and walked towards the exit of ShadowClan camp, nodding to Badgerfall as he left. Pinestar walked to the small pool nearby. He always came here when he couldn't rest or when he needed ideas. As deputy he had visited this sanctuary a lot.

A grey looking leaf flew by him, propelled by the wind. _Hey a grey leaf. Greyleaf. That's such a pretty name._ He bit his paw. _STOP IT! _He scolded himself. _You can't think a ThunderClan cat is pretty, or attractive, or cute. You are a ShadowClan cat. There is no future for us. ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats can never be together._ But despite his scolding, his odd feelings for this she-cat kept coming back. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

After a while, he didn't know how long, Pinestar stopped scolding himself and started to think of ways to meet Greyleaf. _Maybe if I meet her, her personality might be rude and cowardly. Then these feelings might stop. _He convinced himself these thoughts were true, even though, deep down, he didn't believe them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pinestar

Pinestar assigned himself to a border patrol with Russetpelt and Frogleap the next day. Both of them had only been warriors for one moon. _I hope they're inexperienced enough to not notice that I'm looking for Greyleaf._

Pinestar lifted his head and walked proudly. He probably looked more confident than he was.

" Lets start at the lake border and work towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace." He suggested.

Frogleap and Russetpelt nodded enthusiastically. _They're probably exited that they're on patrol with the leader._ The patrol, as Pinestar had suggested, started halfway across the lake border and moved on towards ThunderClan from there. When they eventually made it to the Greenleaf Twolegplace, therev was no one there.

The patrol started to remark the borders. _Why isn't she here? She has to be here! _Pinestar struggled to contain his emotions but he was able to keep a calm face. Just as they were leaving, a bush on the ThunderClan side started to rustle.

Pinestar's patrol whirled around to face the noise. Pinestar fixed his eyes on the bush, waiting for a cat to appear. With one great shudder Greyleaf emerged from the bush. Pinestar almost smiled. Instead he caught her eye. _Her eyes are such a deep emerald green. Her eyes are so beautiful. _He was so busy admiring her eyes he hardly noticed the ThunderClan patrol that appeared.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Greyleaf

Earlier, she had been assigned to an early hunting patrol with Blackpaw and Bramblepelt. Throughout the morning Blackpaw was badgering Bramblepelt. He kept trying to show Greyleaf how much he had learned, was always arguing with Bramblepelt, and was constantly by her side whenever Bramblepelt was near. _It's as if he's competing for my attention. But why Bramblepelt? If anything he should be competing with Goldenfur! Bramblepelt doesn't even know me. _

Greyleaf and Goldenfur had been hanging out since the gathering. They were usually assigned to the same patrols as well. _I like Goldenfur. He's a nice friend. And I've told Blackpaw that. Bramblepelt is nice, but we don't really hang out. So, why would Blackpaw compete with him?_

That was what Greyleaf was thinking before she came out of the bush. She rushed into the clearing to find a ShadowClan patrol there.

Pinestar was in the patrol and he caught her eye. Greyleaf returned Pinestar's gaze, her neck fur pricking up. _What is it about him? It seems like he can see right through me. _She was relieved when her patrol appeared behind her.

" Are they giving you trouble Greyleaf?" Blackpaw asked, obviously noticing her spiked fur.

Blackpaw growled at the patrol, his dark green eyes hostile. He sprang forward to attack Pinestar, but Greyleaf jumped forward and knocked him sideways. Blackpaw landed just barely inside the ThunderClan scent line. The ShadowClan patrol yowled.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, casting a withering look at Blackpaw. " You could have just caused a border fight."

Blackpaw shrunk under her glare. He mumbled. " I thought they were bothering you."

_That's not a good reason! _Greyleaf replied tartly. " Well just because you think someone is bothering a ThunderClan warrior doesn't mean you can attack without thinking. Apologize to them right now."

Blackpaw grudgingly obeyed. He angrily mewed. " Sorry."

The ShadowClan warriors just glared.

Greyleaf nodded. "Lets go."

She ordered, and they left to grab the prey that they had caught and returned to camp. Greyleaf felt Blackpaw's icy glare all the way home.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pinestar

Pinestar already detested Blackpaw. _How dare that apprentice attack me! If he were in my clan, I would have ordered that he not have any fresh-kill tonight and then, he would have to take care of the elders for three moons._

Pinestar grumbled on and on about the dark furred apprentice. At first, Frogleap and Russetpelt had joined in, adding their own views on the incident, but eventually the young warriors grew visibly bored and asked for permission to head back to camp. Pinestar granted their request eagerly. _Without them along I can finally see if the old twoleg den is still above ShadowClan land._

When Pinestar was a warrior, he was known then as Pinefoot, he had searched the area above the clan's territory. He had found an ancient looking twoleg den that mesmerized him. It seemed as if the old place had an air of secrecy and romance.

At the time Pinestar had loved a young Tabby she-cat named Foxflight, but she passed away after a terrible bought of greencough. As a warrior, Pinestar had dreamed of taking her here and expressing his feelings to her. He never got the chance. _I must find a way to meet Greyleaf! I need to tell her how I feel before she slips away too. _Pinestar decided to wait at the place where he had seen the ThunderClan patrol. He hoped that he would see Greyleaf there.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Greyleaf

When Greyleaf entered ThunderClan camp, she immediately brought her fresh-kill to the fresh-kill pile. She then headed towards the nursery to say hello to her mother for the first time since becoming a warrior. _I know Featherstorm will be proud of me. She's always been the supportive parent. I wonder how the kits are doing._

Greyleaf ducked through the reinforced thorn tunnel into the dark, warm nursery. Immediately Volekit, Squirrelkit and Sandkit pounced on her. Greyleaf gasped dramatically and flopped to the ground.

" You have defeated me mighty warriors." She rasped. " I will now die!"

Greyleaf held her breath long enough for the three kits to whimper and draw close to her.

" Gotcha!" Greyleaf yowled as she gently caught their tails with her paw.

The kits mewed in surprise and ran to the protection of their mother.

" Hello Greyleaf." Featherstorm said in her light, soft voice.

" Hi mom. Where are the other queens?" Greyleaf asked.

" They're outside with their kits." Featherstorm replied.

Greyleaf smiled and pressed her muzzle into her mother's flank. Featherstorm started to groom her daughter's fur. Greyleaf purred as the rough tongue straightened the knots in her fur. _I could stay like this forever. _

They sat like this for a while before a faint rustling notified them that a visitor joined them. _I wonder who it is? _Greyleaf reluctantly removed herself from her comfortable position to greet the newcomer. She was surprised to see that her father, Leopardheart, was standing at the entrance.

" Uh- hi dad. How was it like to manage the clan today?"

Greyleaf waited for her father to drone on about how his day went and how he had high hopes for her. Leopardheart had always wanted to be deputy, and now that he was, he wanted Greyleaf to be a deputy one day too.

His usual droning never came, instead he asked. " How do you like being a warrior?"

_Does he really want to hear about my day? He never wants to hear about MY day! _

" It was okay. I hunted with Bramblepelt and Blackpaw. We ran into a ShadowClan patrol lead by Pinestar and Blackpaw tried to attack him! It was really stupid. Blackpaw could have started a war with ShadowClan!" Greyleaf said.

Leopardheart nodded, but replied wholeheartedly. " Blackpaw was only trying to protect you. I like him. He would be a good mate to you."

Greyleaf couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to Featherstorm for backup and saw her mother nodding.

" B-b-b-" Greyleaf tried to retaliate, but she couldn't find the words.

" I know it's sudden." Featherstorm said, " But we both think you should consider him as a potential mate. It would make me feel better to know that someone will protect you."

Greyleaf nodded. She couldn't argue if both of her parents had the same point.

" May I be excused? I need to think." Greyleaf answered.

Featherstorm quickly replied. " Of course baby, you have a lot to think about."

Greyleaf left, her mind thinking all about Blackpaw's strange behavior and what her parents had told her. _Did he know about this?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Greyleaf

By now, it was past sundown, and the moon glowed brightly on the horizon.

Greyleaf was stunned by what her parents had proposed. _I need some fresh air. A nighttime walk doesn't sound too bad right now. _As she headed for the thorn tunnel exit, Blackpaw caught her at the entrance.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

Greyleaf was slightly aggravated that someone, especially Blackpaw, had tried to stop her.

" I'm going out for fresh air." She replied swiftly.

Blackpaw's eyes lit up. " Can I come with you?"

_That's the last thing I need right now._

" No. I want to go alone." Greyleaf snapped.

She walked away, leaving Blackpaw's hurt expression behind her. _I feel bad that I hurt his feelings, but I really need some alone time._

While Greyleaf pondered about her parents' had said, she let her paws lead her wherever they wanted to go. Surprisingly, she found herself at the place that she encountered the ShadowClan patrol. She sat down and closed her eyes. Embracing the calmness of the night. _I love being alone with just my thoughts for company. _Greyleaf took in a deep breath of the night air and stiffened. She wasn't alone.

A ShadowClan cat was nearby. She looked across the border. There was a pair of amber eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes did not look hostile. They looked, expecting.

" Who are you? Show yourself." Greyleaf demanded, crouching in a defensive stance.

To her amazement, Pinestar emerged from the shadows. Greyleaf hissed. _This must be a trick. There are probably other's waiting for his signal to capture me. _Greyleaf scented again, but could only smell Pinestar and herself.

Pinestar laughed. His eyes, and laugh, were strangely affectionate. As if he were speaking to a clan member, and not a warrior from a rival clan.

" You are so graceful." He appraised in a low voice. " And so beautiful." He barely whispered.

Greyleaf had to strain her ears to hear the last part. _Beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful? Really? What madness has taken control of this cat? _For some reason, Greyleaf felt that he wouldn't harm her, no matter how crazy he was. She straightened her stance, but was still on guard. Her eyes scanned the trees for any eavesdroppers, and she scented the air just in case. They were still the only one's here.

" Why are you here?" She asked warily.

Pinestar answered. " I came here looking for you." Greyleaf opened her mouth to ask another question, but Pinestar cut her off. " Lets continue our conversation elsewhere. I know a place. Stay on your side of the border though."

_What does he mean by that?__ A voice inside her head told her that she should leave, but Greyleaf wanted to know what was going on, so she followed him._ She stayed across the border on their way.

Soon they were far away from the clan's territories. They came to a stop at an old twoleg den. It was crumbling in places, and there was virtually no roof.

" So," Greyleaf, turning to Pinestar, asked, " What is it you want to tell me?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Greyleaf

_What does he want? Why did I follow him? _On the way to the twoleg den, Greyleaf couldn't help but notice the way Pinestar moved. And it wasn't the way she would usually look at a ShadowClan cat. She should have noticed how he favored his right side and how she could take advantage of that in a fight, but, instead, she noticed how his powerful muscles rippled, how his stride was constant, and the beautiful lines of his tabby pelt. Pinestar mesmerized Greyleaf, but she wouldn't admit it. She was still absorbed in his pelt when his deep voice interrupted her.

" Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that I loved you."

Greyleaf jolted out of her trance.

" L-Love me?" She mewed incredulously.

Pinestar's amber eyes proved her point. She could see how he felt in his shining eyes. They proved everything his words said.

Pinestar nodded. " You are so radiant. Even the most stunning emeralds can't compare to your eyes."

_He thinks I'M radiant, now I know he's crazy. _Greyleaf felt herself blushing. _I hope my fur hides my blush._

" I don't know about radiant. Lilytail has always been the prettiest she-cat in ThunderClan." She responded.

Pinestar seemed saddened by her response, and frowned." You will always be the prettiest she-cat. No one can compare to you."

Greyleaf was confounded. _Why me? I'm in ThunderClan, I'm not that pretty, and we don't even know each other. He's obviously crazy, so why do I believe him? _Greyleaf was so enveloped in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Pinestar had sat down next to her.

" I love you Greyleaf. It's crazy, but I do. I have no idea why, but I think StarClan led me to you. I know that clan law does not allow us to be together, but please consider it. If you choose me to be yours, I would be the happiest cat on earth." He whispered in her ear.

Greyleaf turned to him. She saw his silent, pleading eyes, and, against her better judgment, she answered him. " Let me think about it. I will return to the border in two days. I hardly know you, but, I think I might believe you."

Greyleaf crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. " Call me the loony bird if ThunderClan. I'm the first cat to trust a ShadowClan leader with my life on the first day of knowing him."

She laughed, and he laughed with her. Then, they got up and headed back towards their homes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Time Jump

Greyleaf did choose to give Pinestar a chance. They grew closer over the months that they spent meeting at night.

Both of them were very careful and stayed on their sides of the border, always taking different routes, to get to their meeting place. Pinestar eagerly awaited these meetings and hated it when he had to leave.

Greyleaf had also grown closer to Blackpaw. Blackpaw had earned his warrior name and now was called Blackfur. To appease her parents, Greyleaf pretended that she had feelings for Blackfur. Greyleaf and Blackfur always went on hunting and border patrols together, ate together, and their nests were always next to one another. Greyleaf really did like Blackfur, just not in the way her parents thought. Blackfur knew nothing of Greyleaf and Pinestar's relationship, and Greyleaf intended to keep it that way. Blackfur believed that Greyleaf loved him. When they were together he would constantly showing off to her, and drive away any other toms.

Greyleaf never saw much of Goldenfur anymore. She had liked his easy companionship. She missed hanging out with him. But, every once in a while, Greyleaf would get to talk to Goldenfur. When they were together, all of the awkwardness disappeared. Greyleaf could just be herself. Goldenfur was the only cat in ThunderClan that she could be herself with.

As for Pinestar, he was getting the hang of being a leader. He was kind but firm with his clan. He had already led ShadowClan into battle against RiverClan, and won, made Ivypaw and Rowanpaw as warriors, now called Ivyfrost and Rowanclaw, and named Shortkit and Dawnkit apprentices. Pinestar was a beloved leader. His clan admired him, and the kits aspired to be like him. Life was going well for both clans.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Greyleaf

Three moons ago she would have found it strange to sneak out at this time of night, especially with the light drizzle of rain, but three moons ago Greyleaf hadn't known Pinestar.

As she approached the abandoned twoleg den, Greyleaf quickened her pace. _I can't wait to tell Pinestar what happened today! He'll be so proud of me. _When Greyleaf entered their meeting place, she found Pinestar waiting for her. When she saw him, she started purring happily. Greyleaf trotted over to him and rubbed her muzzle across his.

" Hello Pinestar. I missed you." She whispered.

" I missed you too." He said softly.

" Oh!" Greyleaf exclaimed suddenly, pushing away from Pinestar. " I fought off a WindClan patrol today."

She sat up high and proud because of her accomplishment. _I thought he would be proud of me, but he's just standing there in shock. Does he really think that I can't fight off a WindClan patrol? _Pinestar got up and started to circle around Greyleaf.

" Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? Did you have to see the medicine cat? Who was on the WindClan patrol?" He asked her as he checked her over.

Greyleaf sighed. _Thank goodness, I thought he didn't believe me. He was just worried._

" Well," Greyleaf explained. " I was with my border patrol, me, Blackfur, and Goldenfur, when Windflight, Longpelt, and Heatherpaw came bursting across the stream. They were chasing a rabbit that had jumped the stream into ThunderClan territory. Blackfur pounced on the rabbit and claimed it as our fresh-kill. WindClan was having none of that. ' Give us back our fresh-kill!'" Greyleaf mimicked Longpelt's deep voice. " ' Or we'll take it by force!' Longpelt tried to jump on Blackfur, but I slammed into him when he was in mid jump. We wrestled on the floor. He mostly had me pinned down, until Goldenfur helped me. I was so absorbed in defeating Longpelt that I don't know what else happened. All I know is that when I got up, WindClan was running for the hills."

Greyleaf had watched Pinestar's face change from anger, to horror, to happiness.

" Greyleaf," He said. " I want to thank Goldenfur for saving your life, but that would blow our cover."

Greyleaf pressed her muzzle to his flank and then stepped back again.

" It's okay Pinestar. I only got a few scratches on my legs, one above my eye, and a bitten tail. Featherheart said that I'm fine. When we returned to ThunderClan, I thanked Goldenfur for helping me and then went straight to Featherheart." Pinestar didn't look convinced. " I'm okay Pinestar. There's no need to worry about me."

Pinestar opened his mouth, probably to object, but his words were drowned out by the sound of thunder. The light drizzle that had accompanied Greyleaf here had turned into thundering raindrops that fell through the holes in the roof and soaked their pelts. Greyleaf shivered. _I can't walk home in this! I'll be soaked! And cold! And I might get whitecough._

" Do you know a place where we can stay for the night?" She asked Pinestar.

He nodded and flicked his tail for her to follow. Pinestar led Greyleaf to an odd looking nest. It was torn with age, but when she rubbed her paw across it, was softer than rabbits-ear moss. It had an odd pink color, but it was smeared and dulled with dirt.

" What is this?" Greyleaf asked.

Pinestar shrugged. " I call it a twoleg kittypet nest. I've seen the kittypets in the twoleg den on ShadowClan land sleeping in things like this." He waved his paw over the kittypet nest. " After you." He said politely.

Greyleaf tentatively settled in the nest, and Pinestar followed her. _I hope I don't freeze. _They were both still cold, so they huddled close to each other. Greyleaf snuggled her head into Pinestar's chest, and he laid a paw over her back. Soon, Greyleaf drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pinestar

When Pinestar woke the next morning, Greyleaf was already up grooming her fur. When he stood sleepily, she turned to him.

" I'm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't go back to sleep." She apologized.

Pinestar shook his head. " It's fine." He answered. " You didn't wake me. I was woken by the sun."

The rising sun's light was leaking through the tattered roof. It reflected off of Greyleaf's fur and gave her a silver glow. _She looks like an angel. I'm so glad that she's okay. _When he walked to her and purred, she purred too. They groomed each other for a while, and then left the twoleg nest reluctantly.

On the way, he rolled in some catnip that he found. When Pinestar reached ShadowClan camp, he was greeted with cats saying ' Where were you?' and ' Where did you go?' and ' Why weren't you in camp?' ' Why do you smell like catnip?'

Pinestar told them that he had left to consult with StarClan, and would not answer any further questions. _I hate lying to them, but it must be done. _As he walked to his den, a kit attacked his tail. He dramatically fell over.

" You have defeated me mighty warrior!" He meowed dramatically.

Eaglekit giggled and jumped on Pinestar's back. " Give me a ride!"

He demanded in a high-pitched voice. Pinestar walked slowly as to not fling off the small kit. He stopped at the nursery and lay down slowly.

" Here's your stop Eaglekit." Pinestar said.

" Awwww!" Eaglekit whined, but he slid off of Pinestar's back anyways.

Pinestar then tried to go back to his den, but was stopped by his deputy, Ravenclaw.

" Where did you go?" Ravenclaw asked.

Pinestar was annoyed. He had already told them his story. " I went to the Moonpool." He said.

Ravenclaw didn't look convinced. " There isn't catnip on the way to the Moonpool. Where did you really go?"

_Oh crap! Why didn't I think of that? _Pinestar decided to tell another lie. " Fine, I'll tell you. I've been exploring the land around the ThunderClan border. If we ever have to battle, I can come up with more tactics because I know the land."

Ravenclaw nodded and said, " I knew that you were traveling up the border, but i didn't understand why. That's a good tactic. May I come with you next time?"

_Oh no! I should have come up with something else! Now I can't see Greyleaf until the next Gathering! And that's almost a moon away! _Pinestar kept his appearance calm, even though his emotions were raging like a storm.

" Yes, Ravenclaw, you may come." He replied.

Ravenclaw nodded respectfully, and Pinestar continued to his den uninterrupted.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Greyleaf

Greyleaf hadn't seen Pinestar for almost a moon. She was also not doing very well in her warrior tasks. She always felt slow, heavy, useless, and was constantly eating. _What is wrong with me? Do I have some kind of disease? _

So, before anyone had woken one morning, Greyleaf heaved herself out of her nest and went to see Featherheart. She had some difficulty getting through the brambles at the entrance. _Geez I am fat. I can't even fit through here. _

When she walked into the Medicine-cat den, Featherheart was already awake.

" I have been expecting you for some time." Featherheart said in her light, but intelligent, voice.

Greyleaf was incredulous. " You've been expecting me? I didn't know my illness was that obvious. Please help me." She pleaded.

Featherheart's blue eyes softened. " It's okay," She urged. " Your fine. In fact, your in perfect condition."

Greyleaf was confused. " Perfect condition for what?" She asked warily.

Featherstorm cocked her head to one side. " You didn't know? Your going to have kits Greyleaf."

_WHAT! I'M GOING TO HAVE KITS! _Greyleaf mouthed the words, but could not say them. She started hyperventilating. _I can't have kits! I only stayed with Pinestar one night! Oh StarClan, what if one of the kit's looks like him! Then I will have to give that kit away_

Featherheart gave Greyleaf moss soaked with water. " I'm sorry," She apologized, " I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you knew. Here drink the water from this moss. Do you need some poppy seeds for the shock?"

Greyleaf nodded and then started to lap at the moss obediently. Featherheart receded to the back of the Medicine-cat den to get the poppy seeds. _I'm going to have kits. I'm going to have kits. I'm going to have Pinestar's kits. _Greyleaf started to smile, and purred happily. _But how am I going to tell Pinestar. I must get invited to the gathering. That's the only way to let him know. Something must be keeping him from meeting me._

When Featherheart returned, she gave Greyleaf one poppy seed and sent her to the nursery.

Featherheart's parting words were," I'll tell Blackfur when he wakes up."

Greyleaf had nodded then. _Thank goodness she thinks Blackfur is the father. No one will suspect who the real father is. _After Greyleaf entered the nursery and settled down in the nest next to her mother's, she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey, this is an Author's Note, If you have idea's for the kits, please post them. All help is appreciated.**


End file.
